Eternity Bound
by HollyH
Summary: My take on what will happen after Stephenie left off. Spoilers! There's a threat ahead... will the Cullens be able to stop it?
1. Alert

First off, I disclaim. I disclaim everything and more you see here. It's nothing without the wonderful works of Stephenie Meyer!

This story takes off after New Moon. I don't do well with patience, so this is how I distract myself. Le grin. I wouldn't reccomend reading this unless you've read the new book because not only would it spoil it for you, it will also confuse you.

----------------------------------

Crackle.

The rain is beating down on the roof just outside my window, and a flash of lightning reached my eyes. What time is it? I look at the clock - 3:23 AM. Was it all a dream? I looked around the room with a still heart. My rocking chair is empty, as is the spot next to me.

So it was a dream, after all. My heart felt like lead and I squashed my nose and face into my pillow, letting out a sob that was painful - my eyes producing salty tears and my throat was trying let out a noise but it cracked instead. My heart ached like I had run a marathon without the heavy breathing. He's gone.

A cold hand stroked my back gently, trailing up from the small of my back to my throat, then reached for my chin and pulled it in their direction. I looked onto the face of an angel, with eyes full of love - and sadness. I leapt out of my position so fast and locked his neck in my arms tightly, so tight that any normal man would have tried to pry away for air. Thankfully, this wasn't any man and air was optional. I sobbed into his shoulder, pushing my face deeper and deeper, just so I knew he was there. His arms gently made their way around my waist and pulled me closer as if he felt the same need that I did.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me!" I murmured hysterically, but like the pillow my tone was muffled in his black sweater.

He whispered with his harmonious voice into my ear, "Never."

"You were gone," I felt my nose run, but I didn't care - and neither would he. He was more so intrigued by my physical needs than disgusted by them.

"I know," he stroked my hair, and breathing into it like flowers in a vase.

"Where were you?" I pulled back to look into his eyes, memorizing his every detail like he would be gone once again. He grew stiller than he normally did. I knew he thought I was talking about the months that he had gone, and he felt a new wave of guilt.

"Downstairs,"he whispered. "The power went out for a second, and I changed all the clocks back. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you again."

I snuggled deeper into his chest and let the tears dry, perfectly content to sit in his arms forever. I listened to his breaths and breathed in his scent that seemed to calm me. He smelled so wonderful, maybe not as appetizing as myself, but so very close. He kissed my forehead and moved slightly. I mumbled in protest.

"Charlie's awake," he dipped my hair behind my ear. My eyes shot to the clock. 6:12 AM. We were sitting there for hours! But I didn't want to move. My body temperature had sunk into his own and I felt so warm and comfortable and safe and... loved. Tears stung my eyes once more, but not from sadness or loneliness, but from the prospect of being loved. His voice lowered even further. "Really, I have to go. He plans on checking your whole room - closet included. Not that I blame him, you have been somewhat of a rebel lately. I'll see you at school."

I let out a dry grin and kissed his lips intimately which he pulled back with a satisfied smile as if I were his morphine.

"I love you," he sniffed my hair again and was gone, just in time because my door opened and my father, Charlie, poked his head in.

"You look happy," he greeted, suspiciously.

"Good morning to you too, Dad," I sighed and fell back onto my bed with an echoing bounce. I ignored him as he slid open my closet and peering in it like he did my room.

"A little trust, please," I grumbled but my heart was just recovering from the kiss now and I felt like smiling.

"Trust? I trusted you to be responsible," he shot back and closed the door, and moved towards the window.

"Why is this open?" he asked.

"It's always open," I replied, rolling my eyes. _Like yesterday, and the day before_. He shut it with a slight slam and locked it, looking pointedly at me as if telling me not to unlock it again. I lifted up my blankets that hid the underside of my bed and smirked sarcastically. He merely blushed from anger and took a quick look before straightening.

"Don't be late for school," he sighed, resigned. I just nodded as he left. Then I stuck my head under the covers where some of Edward's scent had caught itself. I had a smile on my face as I hopped out of bed in a cheerful mood and pulled on some jeans, which fitted my petite figure nicely - or so Alice said, and Alice doesn't lie about those things. I grabbed a loose t-shirt and pulled it over my head and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth._ How had I let myself kiss Edward with morning breath? _I thought to myself. I walked back to my room and played the CD he made me, letting my mind calm down.

He was back. He wasn't leaving me again! I turned off the stereo because it was getting late and I still hadn't eaten breakfast.

I jumped down the stairs, two at a time and into the kitchen to make some breakfast. To my surprise there were scrambled eggs, Canadian sausage and wheat toast already prepared on the table, and a single lily inside the napkin that hugged the silverware. I giggled ecstatically. _How sweet is he? _My heart burst open happily as I munched.

My junker truck pulled into the spot next to the newest car on the lot, a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo that was surrounded by many. I rolled my eyes and wondered how bad my vehicle looked next to it. Like the Cullen's weren't fast enough already.

I pulled my backpack on my shoulder and hopped out of the car, which was quite a long way, and closed the door behind me. A shower of rust fell to the ground.

"Hey, Bella," came a voice from behind me. I darted around, and there was Mike, closing his own car door a few cars down. I struggled past the car admirers and smiled.

"Hey, Mike," I greeted, slightly weary.

"Cullen's got a new ride?" He glared at the car in envy.

"Oh, not you too," I sighed, referring to the crowd.

"Just a bunch of show offs," he looked angry.

"Er..." I looked away awkwardly. Maybe now he'll stop being angry at Jacob, not that Jacob and I are exactly on communication terms at the moment. "Look, Mike -"

"Bella, I know what you're going to say, so don't," he shook his head and looked away from the new car.

"Er... okay," I mumbled, looking to my feet.

"I'll see you in class," he gave an apologetic grin and patted my shoulder and took off towards the school. I turned towards the crowd.

"Alright, alright, back everybody," I announced to get their attention. "I don't think the Cullen's would appreciate any scratches or marks on their vehicle, come on, bell's about to ring."

They mumbled but headed back to the school, reluctantly. I hurried ahead of them, taking my own advice about the bell - I wanted to properly thank Edward for breakfast before class.

He was at Alice's locker, listening intently as she talked at a rate that any normal human would not be able to pick up on. His eyes flashed up towards me, and waved me over with his hand, but his expression remained dark.

I practically skipped over, and tried to listen in. I only caught my name when they were speaking because it was a habit to pick up it. Eighteen years of listening to it is bound to leave some impression.

"No!" Edward shouted finally, and a few people looked over. All of us waited before speaking until we got Edward's okay that nobody was thinking about us or listening in.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing," Edward said curtly. "Because it wont happen."

"Tell me!" I glared. I hated when people kept secrets from me. Alice was usually the more open minded one, so I looked at her expectantly.

"Don't frighten her - _or _give her any ideas," Edward hissed at the shorter, more petite and much more graceful girl than I could ever hope to be.

"Why not?"

"Alice!"

"She'll find out eventually!"She shot back, without even half the malice he was using.

"If you tell her, I'll return the Porsche," he smirked. My jaw dropped angrily and Alice looked stricken for a moment, but then smiled after she had a blank look. I recognized it as one of the visions she periodically had.

"You won't, you like it too much yourself," she giggled. "You know you can't threaten me!"

"Don't!" He must have read her mind and tried to avert what she was about to tell me.

"Victoria," Alice said, without the amusement she had before. "is coming back. She was in Italy."

"What does your vision say will happen?" I shivered, remembering the vivid red hair and eyes that the vampire had when we had the misfortune to meet what seemed years ago.

"That," she announced grimly, "Is, as Edward said, not going to happen, because we'll stop it. Although that may not be what he was referring to when we spoke."

"Mary Alice," He hissed. "You know damn right what I spoke of, and you will not _speak _of it again." He snatched the silver keys from the hook in her locker and held them in his fist. "I'll crush them, I swear I will."

She looked frozen for a second, and launched herself at him, prying at the hand that contained her prize. Edward maintained a threatening look and pulled back, so Alice was on her toes. He seemed to struggle with her own strength. I grinned, realizing the perfect distraction. I jumped and hugged my arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss. In shock, he dropped the keys and Alice cried out happily.

With as much gentleness he could muster, he pried himself away just as Alice threw them inside and slammed it shut, victorious. He glared at her and then at me.

"Bella! I was angry! Don't you EVER do that again, you might get hurt next time!" he scolded. Hmm. _Never thought about that_. He turned back to Alice. "Do you honestly think that piece of metal can keep me from those keys?"

The early bell rang through the halls and I jumped. I had forgotten we were at school.

"Of course I do," Alice giggled happily. I dished through my backpack and grabbed my math binder and I threw it in Edward's locker, which he held open for me, sighing.

"We'll talk later," I whispered to Alice, not that it could come close to preventing Edward from hearing. She nodded and practically floated in the opposite direction to her first class. Edward slammed it harder than necessary.

"Lets go before we're late," he put his arm around my waist and we went to Mr. Dunn's math class.

_I'm falling even more in love with you _

_Letting go of all I've held onto__  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Hanging by the Moment - Lifehouse_


	2. Unsatisfied

Thank you for the reviews, guys! It's much appreciated!

Diclaimer: Only one person is lucky enough to not have to write disclaimers and unfortunately, I'm not that person.

**Chapter Two - Unsatisfied**

I cant tell you how happy I was that Edward didn't ignore me in class. I had angered him, but he still seemed to feel guilty so I was unofficially forgiven. My right hand was in his, as he trailed his cool fingers over it. The way he moved his fingers could be considered a work of art... the way he did _anything_ was art. He was listening intently to the lesson, which confused me because he knows it all already. His notebook was filled with notes, and I spent the hour with my chin resting on my jealous left hand, watching him create his elegant script. The words 'be safe' stuck to my mind.

My mind was so distracted by his writing, I didn't even notice the bell ring. The scuffle of feet and chairs were out of focus, dull as if it were just a memory. It was only when he closed his notebook did my brain realize something was happening, and when my chair was pulled away from the table did I know what it was. I felt chilly wind on my ear when I heard his voice.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked in a voice only I could hear, his lips close to my ear that my shoulders shivered in delight.

"Better than alright," I replied, but my euphoria was short lived because second hour was the only hour that Edward and I couldn't fix our schedules to match - he had taken all the history classes that were required for graduation last year. I stacked my notebook loosely in my binder and Edward took it in his own arms before I could grab it myself.

"I'm not that weak, you know," I gave a mock-glare at him, but he only replied with his foolishly lopsided grin and put his free arm around my waist. He did this quickly, and I felt dispatched from myself for a moment, and right there in the classroom he kissed me. My heart fluttered for a moment and I looked up at him in confusion.

"What's with the sudden P.D.A.?" I asked, with a smile. We headed towards the door and the person standing in the doorway was my awkward friend, Mike.

"Newton's been getting ideas again," he replied, happily. "Marking my territory."

"Oh. Well, good. Lets keep it with kissing, I wouldn't want to have to clean up mysterious yellow puddles."

Edward looked at me with a ridiculous expression, as if I were insane, before chuckling, "Like a dog? Oh, wait, should I be worried about your friend, Jacob?"

"Hush, I don't talk about your friends the way you talk about mine," I turned my nose up and waved at Mike as we walked out and back to his locker, which held my backpack.

"Well I have to two valid points to back up my reasoning," he told me as he turned his combination lock quicker than any human could and opening it, "One, my friends aren't out to find reasons to _kill _you and two, _my_ friends are _your_ friends and they wouldn't appreciate any badmouthing coming from you."

"Still, lighten up," I sighed. I wanted to add that Jacob was there when I needed him most, but I realized that wouldn't bode well for Edward's self esteem. Guilt was too heavily clouding him as it is. He handed me my history stuff from his locker and I felt sad when I said, "See you later then."

"Bye," he smiled, "Don't trip or anything."

"You're funny," I replied dryly, with only a shadow of amusement on my face.

Second hour was lonely without Edward, but at least Alice was there. She didn't need to be, because, like Edward, she had already taken the required courses. No, she was here to tutor the students who weren't doing well in the class. Namely - me. For _some_ reason the teachers were concerned with my lack of attention in the past few weeks.

Eventually, it was lunch time and we were sitting at our usual table. I wasn't hungry because of the breakfast I had, so I nibbled.

"So, Alice, what's the secret?" I asked, seriously. Alice smiled widely.

"I don't know, Bella, big bad Edward might crush my keys," she pouted, with a smile.

"You bet I will."

"What if I hid them first?" Alice raised her prefect eyebrow, but there was no crease marks on her forehead. A pang of jealousy shot me once again. _Why couldn't I be that pretty? Two more months..._

"Then I'll read your mind and find them," He grimaced.

"Well then," Alice adopted a new level of perkiness. I grinned, knowing what was coming. "I suppose it was a good idea I gave them to Bella to hide."

"Bella?" He questioned in disbelief. I giggled. His face was contorted into an expression I've never seen before. It worried me for a moment, but I pushed my feelings aside so I could get the answer out of Alice.

"Spill," I stared down Alice.

"As I said, Victoria is coming," she looked at me sadly. It was a wonder how anyone could change moods so quickly. "It doesn't look good, but since we know where she decides to be when she tries to... well, attack you, we'll be there to stop it."

"But her decision can change, right? Nothing's written in stone?" I felt the fear in my voice. Edward's hands were clenched tightly in his lap and his teeth were grinding.

"Precisely, but that's not all."

"Oh?" I muttered.

"She's swimming over," she continued. "She's completely shunned human technology recently, so planes are out of the question. She really, really hates you."

"That makes me feel better," I swallowed another bit of pizza.

"Sorry. Anyway," she went on. "The time it takes to get from Italy, swimming, and then making it across the United States to Washington... is going to take a day or two. But, she's not going to stay in Washington for that long. She thinks Laurent might have gone back to Alaska to stay with the Denali coven, because she hasn't gotten word back from him."

I was wondering why Edward wasn't speaking or trying to stop her, but I didn't say anything for fear he might change his mine because of it.

"She'll be even angrier when she finds out he's dead," I shuddered and grew cold.

"Quite. We figure - this means Edward and I - oh, Edward, stop moping," she shot at him and he glared up at her, but then distracted himself by drumming his fingers on the table and I could feel it pulsating under my elbows. "We figure that the amount of time to get back to Forks and try to carry out her plan... would take four days, give or take."

My spine locked in place. Four days. _Enough time..._

"Edward..." I turned to him, spreading my eyes wide in a beg.

"Don't, Bella," he refused to look at me.

"It's _four _days..."

"I know it's four days."

"We can stop any threat right now," I turned my entire body to face him, and I scooched over on the bench to get closer so my 'singer' scent could overtake him.

"Alice and I will stop her before that even happens," he looked away from me, opting to stare at the clock.

"What if you can't?"

"You're doubting us?" he turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just _saying_," I defended, "that if something happens, something changes, and she sets up a trap... it might be too late."

"That's why we have Alice, she can spot that before it happens," He said, bluntly. He buttered a roll he bought from the lunch line and set it in front of me. "Satisfied?"

"Completely _un_satisfied," I glared. "If you would just listen -"

"I still wouldn't give in. You have two more months and you are going to live those months. Unless, of course, you accept my proposal," he looked at me warmly, but not without a smirk on his face. I glared at him, red faced.

"Oh! A proposal?" Alice's eyes glowed tawny. "Tell me more."

"She said no," Edward spoke dully.

"What?" Alice looked at me in wonder and surprise. I didn't want to talk about it.

"You heard," Edward sighed. "Bella, you're not eating."

"You aren't either," I defended myself. He gave me an exasperated sigh. I decided to lighten the mood by adding, "Besides, I had a large and wonderful breakfast.

"You _didn't_ accept? Why?" It was not like Alice to be surprised.

"I just didn't, okay?" I grumbled and took a bite out of Edward's roll, even though my stomach protested. A full mouth says no words. Edward sunk back into his gloomy state of looking at the clock.

"Are you planning on saying yes eventually?" Alice pressed.

"Eventually? Sure, just as long as it's an actual proposal and not a bargain," I avoided looking at Edward, but I knew he was looking at me, startled. There. It was said. _Why did I feel so guilty because of it?_

"You think I don't want to marry you?"

"I didn't say that," I sniffed.

"Bella, I want to marry you," he turned to me and cupped my chin in his hand.

"I know you do," I looked into his eyes, and felt my eyes grow wet. Oh, gosh, not now. "But a girl only has one wedding, and I want it to be special for eternity."

"Rosalie has one every few years," Edward told me in a melodic voice that always seemed to calm me down.

"I don't _want _to be like Rosalie," I pouted.

"Fine, one wedding. If I prove it to you that I truly and deeply want you to be my wife, will you reconsider?"

"I will become your wife, eventually, yes," I murmured, but my eyes stung once more.

"Then why not now?"

"Because," I was crying now. "I don't want to stand up in my wedding looking like a bum next to you! Edward, can't you see? You're an angel! You don't wonder everyday thinking 'how can he love someone so ordinary?' I'm not stupid, I know everyone else is thinking the same thing! For the one wedding I'm going to have in my life, I want it to be remembered, and you said it yourself - " I lowered my voice so nobody at the nearby tables could overhear, but it was still shaking and my ears becoming a waterfall, "human memories are the first to go, and I don't want to forget it, Edward! I don't want to forget!"

"Oh, Bella," Edward pulled me into his arms and I cried on his shoulder. Alice was looking worried and shocked at the same time. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well, I do," I sniffled and pulled away.

"And Bella?"

"What?"

"You are far from ordinary."

_Because you're holding up my world, so I need you _

So I Need You - 3 Doors Down


	3. Topaz

AWW! Thankies, all! I disclaim! I'm so happy, here's a chappie!

**Chapter Three - Topaz**

As each hour passed, I grew more anxious. What if Alice and Edward were wrong on their predictions? What if Victoria made those plans a few days ago and is right behind me? I looked to make sure. Nothing, but not that I didn't expect that. Victoria wouldn't hesitate to rip each of my limbs off as soon as she saw me.

Where was she now? I couldn't help but feel tense. Vampires - I could deal with that. Vampires that are out to kill me are a completely different matter.

"Bella, honey, you haven't touched your dinner. You did a very good job on it, you should enjoy it!" Charlie complimented over his newspaper, which, by the way, had ragu sauce spattered on the bottom. I took a nibble to appease him.

"Is Alice going to stop by tonight? I know she said she was having dinner at her house, but..." he trailed off, words jumbling in his mind.

"I think so," I muttered. Alice came over every few days to tutor me. No tutoring was done, however, but Charlie never seemed to mind that Alice and I were doing other activities that were not school related. Like clothes. Make-up. Whatever appeased Alice.

"Call her," he suggested before directing his attention back to the article. I pushed the noodles to the side to make it look as if I made an effort before letting my fork drop on the plate.

"I'm not hungry, can I be excused?"

"I suppose. Save it for lunch tomorrow," he replied and I pushed the wooden chair back and grabbed my plate from the table and dumped it in a sealed container. I slumped up my stairs and into my room, letting myself fall into the squashy covers.

"Did you want to be alone?" I heard a voice after a few silent minutes. I looked up quickly from my position and through my frizzy hair into his face. He sat comfortably on my window sill.

"No!" I exclaimed quickly and sat up, tucking the messy strands of hair behind my ears in a rush. He chuckled and clasped my wrist in his hand to stop me.

"Don't, you're beautiful," he whispered.

"You're just saying that because I'm your lata canty," I muttered. He laughed, dropping his hand.

"_La tua cantante_, love," he sang to me with his words.

"Yeah, that," I replied smoothly. "Is Alice joining us tonight? Charlie's been itching to have her over again."

"She's with Jasper in Las Vegas. She decided that she wanted to waste some cash," he shrugged and sat beside me, brushing my hair to the side so he could take in the scent of my neck. It helped him build up his immunity, which usually always meant a well organized intimate session.

I didn't want to ruin the moment - heaven knows how long we've gone without kissing - but I couldn't help but bring it up.

"What if Victoria planned everything a few days ago and is already here in Forks?" I stared into his darker brown eyes. He was hungry, definitely, but held a slight amount of temptation.

"It doesn't work that way," he sat back, pulling me down with him so we were both laying side by side on the bed, facing each other.

"Oh?" I asked and he massaged my wrist in both hands.

"It only happens when a decision is made," he said. "Alice always has her dates right - unless something changes."

"And if this changes?"

"She'll know. I've already told you this!"

"I know, but I'm scared."

"Don't be," he whispered in a breathy voice, "I'll be with you." My breath hitched and felt my pulse rate quickly. Don't kiss me yet, I still -

Before I knew it his lips were on mine, holding me tightly next to him. It was the most passionate kiss we've had. He moved slightly so that he could keep his distance as to not hurt me, but still keep contact. He moves his lips in a trail down to my neck, until he was snug on the crook of my shoulder.

"Breath, Bella..." he murmured. Oh, God, his voice. It was so... wow. I couldn't concentrate on his words as he kissed my jaw. He moved away slightly. "Bella!"

I let in a deprived breath and felt like I had ran a marathon as my heart began to pump once more. He let me catch my breath, sitting back perfectly content to just relax and watch me.

Before I knew anything, there were hot tears on my face and my breath became more labored. I hate how tears sting!

Edward stiffened in alarm. "Bella, did I hurt you?"

I shook my head quickly, sniffling.

"Are you angry?" he asked, dryly. He know I cried when I was angry.

"No," I blubbered. "Something bad's going to happen! You've never kissed me like that since... _then_ and that means-"

"I'm not leaving you again!" he looked indifferent - torn between anger and sadness.

"N-no, that's not what I meant," I sniffed. "Victoria's going to get me, isn't she? I'm going to die and you're saying goodbye!"

He chuckled in a very non amused way. "Victoria's not going to lay a hand on you. I won't let her, and the only way I would say goodbye is if I'm going home, which I'm not tonight. If, and only if you don't make it these few months before graduation, what with the trouble that follows," he tried to add a little humor for a second there, but I wasn't amused, "I will be saying 'hello' because I'll be following."

"You're sick! Absolutely sick!" I cried more. "Can't you bite me and get it over with?"

"Graduation. I'll change you at graduation, Carlisle won't have to. It bothered me that I was selfish enough to force that choice on you. I don't want you to think the way you do about it - but I realize you have a right to. Bella, we don't have to get married right away, but..."

He left my side and I felt lonely without him laying there. He got off the bed and kneeled next to it. I sat up in shock. What was he doing...!

"Isabella Marie Swan... will you be my future wife?" he was holding up a royal purple box that had a laced cushion inside, but there on the cushion was the prettiest engagement ring. In the middle was a perfect sized diamond and on the sides were the purest color of light topaz. It was too pretty - simple in an elegant way but it took my breath away.

"Edward," I breathed. "It's beautiful!"

"Is that a yes?" he asked, with hopeful eyes.

"Yes," I whispered, not totally aware what I was saying, but I knew it was true. I did want to marry him. Eventually, but he made it clear I could choose when the day would be. "_Yes_, Edward!"

He closed his eyes with a smile plastered on his lips, bringing my lips down on his with his hand. He was slow to pull away, but he murmured, "Shit."

"I accept your proposal and you say 'shit?' What's wrong with you?" I blurted, offended.

"No, it's not that -"

"BELLA! OH, I _KNEW_ YOU WOULD!" came Alice's chipper voice. I groaned inwardly. She was coming though the window before I knew it, with an uncomfortable Jasper right behind her.

"Don't you have cars to steal?" Edward grumbled, but wouldn't take his eyes off my face.

"Not today," she sang and then paid Edward no attention and sprung into a tight hug. Gentle enough not to crush me, but still tight. Jasper pulled the rocking chair off to the side and sat on it keeping his distance.

"Sorry, Bella," he looked unhappy. I nodded, just as disappointed. Apparently Jasper was still having problems and those problems, apparently, don't go away over the time span of a few months.

"Oh! Can I stand up in the wedding?_ Please_?" Alice pleaded, ecstatic at the chance to go dress shopping and get all dolled up. I chuckled.

"Of course, Alice."

"Brilliant! Oh, I know the best wedding gift!" She hopped in her seat next to me on the bed. Edward continued to kneel by the bed, but closer this time. Gifts? Hold on a minute...

"No, no gifts," I replied vehemently.

"No way, Bella, once you're a Cullen you can't turn away money," Edward was cheerful once more. "I'll finally be able to get you that nice, Audi Coupe..."

My jaw dropped.

"Aw, Ed," Alice pouted. "I was going to get her a Ferrari!"

"Guys!" I yelped. "No cars!"

"A Jaguar?" Edward asked, hopefully.

"NO!"

"Chief Swan has been alerted," Jasper spoke, getting up from his chair calmly. "Nice going, Edward."

"Me? She could have said a nice, quieter 'yes!'" Edward replied, passing the blame. My heart quickened.

"Hurry, you two, into the closet!"

Edward and Jasper did so, hiding themselves behind a few dresses that Alice had bought me and I have never, _ever_ worn. She plopped herself in the rocking chair, that was still swinging from Jasper getting up. This was just in time because the ever-suspicious Charlie poked his head in.

"What's going on in - " he then saw Alice. "Alice! I didn't know you were here!"

"I decided to drop by," she smiled, politely.

"I didn't see your car out front," he pointed out, thoughtfully.

"Oh, I ran here," she gave him a dazzling smile. I looked at her, eyes wide and a dropped jaw. Charlie looked down at her legs.

"In stilettos?" he asked, curiously.

"Of course, sir!" she replied, just as bubbly as ever. "I might as well practice in case there is an emergency."

"More power to you, then," he stared at her incredulously, before turning back to me, with the velvety ring box in my grasp. "Bella, what's that?"

"What's what?" I asked, trying to hide the ring behind me. It didn't work, because he pulled it from my fingers. Before I could grab it back, it was opened. He grew angry.

"A_ ring_?" he growled.

"A nice, _shiny_ ring," I pointed out. It's shininess was very important. Come on, was he even _looking_ at it? "Edward gave it to me."

"Give it back," he ordered, clearly angry but not wanting to upset Alice. "It's too expensive."

"Engagement rings usually are," I said. Boy, if Alice wasn't here I wouldn't have the nerve to tell him. His face turned purple.

"What!" he roared. I could swear I heard chuckling coming from the closet's general area.

"It's my life, you can't make decisions for me!" I said before he could argue further. I used the old threat again. "If you don't like it, I'll leave."

This conversation was one Charlie definitely didn't want Alice to listen in on.

"Do your homework, don't stay up late," he grunted trough clenched teeth and handed it back to me roughly as if it were poison and slammed the door behind him. Alice tilted her head to the side, listening for his retreating steps. I could even hear them.

"He's still on about that?" Alice asked.

"Yup," I said, sadly as the two male vampires gracefully came out of the closet. I would have tripped, that's for sure. "Maybe you should talk to him. He likes you."

"He loves you," she gave me a smile.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't trust me. That's why you have to," I grimly pointed out. Edward crawled behind me, his hand resting on my hip as he pulled me close.

"Win anything?" Edward asked Alice.

"Are you kidding me? We didn't even make it to Nevada when she had her vision. She had to be the first one to congratulate the two of you." Jasper pointed out. "Imagine what we could have won! With Alice and her gift and me there to calm down the angry casino owners, there would be no stopping us!"

Alice didn't seem to regret her decision. "Oh, we'll go next month."

"Any new news on Victoria?" I asked Alice. The boys looked at her with as much expectancy that I did.

"Nothing new. I wish she would make a decision," she said, "I don't even know where she is."

"Don't worry," Edward cooed. "Think about who you are protected by. My family, those filthy wolves."

"Unfortunately, my luck always counteracts everything," I sighed.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_The Reason - Hoobastank_


End file.
